


Luna and Ashal's plan to falling in love

by DemigodKirin



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, fluff mostly, valentine's prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodKirin/pseuds/DemigodKirin
Summary: Tomomi has a crush on a second-born but he refuses to say anything about it nor even speak to Canach, Tomomi's sisters play matchmaker for him.Luna belongs to a good friend of mine & Ashal and Tomomi are my own characters!Join my guild @ Tales of Thedas - https://discord.gg/rgC7VbJUnbeta'd so excuse spelling mistakes!
Relationships: Canach/Player Character (Guild Wars), Tomomi/Canach
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Amanatsu Family





	Luna and Ashal's plan to falling in love

A common misconception with the sylvari race is that they don’t get married, at least not how humans do. Sylvari are interesting in their means of marriage while they don’t wear rings or any type of jewelry – they do give each other gifts, something meaningful for their lover. And while most humans or other races can remarry – the way sylvari work is that once you meet your lover, you’re with them for life. They’re your soulmate, the one person who completes you. However, as sweet as that sounds. It means that if they die prematurely, the sylvari cannot find a new lover – their deceased lover was the one person for them, so they then spend their time alone afterward. It was a blessing and a curse. To know that one person would love you for eternity but if you lost them, that was it. 

Tomomi for all that he was, was a nobody. He was just another of the countless sylvari being born every day. The only thing special about him was his two sisters – they had been born from the same pod, twins. That and Luna was the commander, a leader. People looked up to her, but they had no idea who Tomomi was. Sometimes Tomomi would join his sisters on little adventures but most days he stayed in the Grove to help either train some of the newer saplings or to help with healing. While others would die to be in his shoes – the brother of the commander, he didn’t actually mind his life. It was quiet and it gave him time to think and to pause. 

Luna hadn’t been the same since returning from the jungle. Tomomi could tell. Ashal wasn’t any better but if anything, she seemed more concerned for her twin than her own feelings. Something had happened out there, but Tomomi was waiting for them to come to him instead of forcing them to tell him. 

The twins ended up staying in the Grove for a while, they had brought back a few different people of different races – some of the saplings found themselves curious over the charrs they had brought into their home, while the others were interested in the humans. Tomomi was extremely busy with making sure that those in the infirmary were actually getting better. 

Luna was meeting with the rest of her little guild that had been with her in the jungle, so it meant that their house was quiet today. It gave Tomomi time to clean up at least – he adored his sisters, but they were messy when they were home. Yet he still wouldn’t change them for the world – they had taken him in when no one else would. 

However, he had not been expecting to turn around and basically come face to face with one of the second-born – Tomomi had only met one second born before, his Vigil mentor – Laranthir. So, to be faced with Canach was a shock. He had practically jumped out of his skin. 

“Is the Commander here?” Canach spoke and at first, it hadn’t even registered in Tomomi’s head that he was speaking let alone _talking to him_ , he looked around as if Canach had been talking to someone behind him and felt his face flush in embarrassment when the second born looked at him with a face that most definitely said ‘I don’t have all day, spit it out’ 

His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he scrambled after the words he was looking for, “Ah- No. Not right now, she... um she should be back later” 

“Hm.” Canach hummed in reply, looking around the house behind Tomomi before meeting the purple sylvari’s eyes again, “I’ll be back later then, isn’t that so?” he teased, his lips pulling up into a smirk at the other sylvari’s embarrassed expression. “It was nice to meet you” with a light bow Canach turned on his heels leaving a stunned and speechless Elementalist standing there as if his legs had suddenly ceased to work. 

The next time Tomomi sees the second born is when he’s sitting with his sisters – they’re spending some time together before Luna and Ashal head off again, the twins are chatting away but Tomomi had tuned it all out a few minutes ago – his gaze trailing off to where Canach was stood talking to a charr that had returned with Luna from the jungle. Both the twins had noticed Tomomi’s distracted gaze a while ago and didn’t comment on it, instead, they seemed to be forming a plan. Luna giving Ashal a knowing look, a forbidden smile between them. They were going to get Canach and their brother together. 

Now, being sneaky certainly wasn’t Ashal’s forte, she was used to being the distraction for her sister while Luna sniped – that was for fighting but this was a more delicate situation, Tomomi wasn’t exactly scared of emotions but he wasn’t good at expressing them either. For the past 2 weeks, he had danced around the idea of going over to Canach and talking to the second-born again but had never actually proceeded to do it. 

And that’s how Ashal ended up here, trying to get the said second-born’s attention from across the room. Canach had eventually seen her waving her arms wildly and looked well rather confused. He walked away from the other sylvari he had been talking to and made his way over to the ranger. “Can I help you?” he spoke fluidly and with slight annoyance as if Ashal had disrupted his entire day.

“Yes! Could you meet me at this location tomorrow night?” she handed him a map with a specific location marked in a bold red as if daring him to go there. She smiled sweetly at Canach – without even introducing herself but before he could speak again, she had shoved the map into his hands and disappeared further into the grove, her snowy owl trailing behind her to catch up. 

Whoever he was going to be meeting here – if he went – wasn’t going to be the pastel girl who just disappeared in front of his very eyes, he had seen her around with her wife – Trahearne had said they had been married for longer than he could remember, something about a ceremony in Lion’s arch. So, whoever this was, it wasn’t her. That certainly peeked his interests at least. 

Tomomi had been dragged away from his work late at night by his two sisters. Insisting that he came with them, the entire way he was complaining trying to figure out where they were taking him. When they had arrived at a specific tree, he remembered the familiar way that the sky looked like it was a mix of the mists and the palace of the gods mixed together. The stars looked like they had fallen and decorated the grass below them in a mixture of galaxies and starlight. 

It was a place that meant a lot to Tomomi. A safe space. 

Ashal looked around and shook her head towards Luna. The two twins were quiet, but Tomomi walked forward, looking around the area – it had been decorated with fireflies and some of the jewels from Tomomi’s work, “So that’s where they went” he commented touching one of the amethysts on one of the tree branches. 

The only problem was that Canach should have been here by now if he had actually decided to come and that didn’t sit well with either of the twins that he wasn’t here. 

The 3 of them had sat in the night sky for the next hour, enjoying some much-needed sibling time but after a while, the twins knew that they would need to head back out by the morning and needed rest. Luna moved to join Tomomi at the top of the hill where the Elementalist was looking over across the view. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning in to whisper to him. Ashal had a sad look on her face when Luna came walking back over. It’s not like they had hoped to get the two together but at least Canach could’ve shown his face. If not for Tomomi than for Luna or Ashal.

Tomomi nodded gently at Luna’s words; his previous relaxed expression was now one that had a crestfallen look in his eyes. “You two go ahead, I’m going to stay for a short while” He spoke softly, watching as Luna walked back to her twin, the two nodded to him before heading back to the Grove together.

The Elementalist sighed and sat down, his feet dangling over the edge of the high cliff. It was a peaceful area at least, rather beautiful as well. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath against the cool air. 

He heard more than saw the crunch of the twigs behind him, he opened his eyes but didn’t turn his head, expecting it to be either Ashal being a concerned mother hen or Mender Keara checking up on him as always, however, he hadn’t been expecting the definitely masculine voice from beside him. 

“Is this seat taken?” the second born looked down from where he was stood beside where Tomomi was sat. The purple sylvari looked up at him in pure shock. 

“You… came?” he blinked in confusion before shaking his head and nodded, gesturing to the seat beside him, “Please” he spoke softly. A slight hopefulness settling in his heart as Canach lowered himself to sit next to the other. 

“I wasn’t going to.” He didn’t meet Tomomi’s eyes, nor did he even seem to face him, he simply starred ahead towards the stars. “But then I saw you yesterday. Near the water, you were talking to someone – I assume your sister or a friend, and I saw you smile… And well. I thought that I’d like to see that smile directed at me someday”  
Tomomi felt the gentle pull of a content smile against his lips, he scooted over and placed his hand against Canach’s, where it rested against his thigh. 

“I think I’d like that” Tomomi replied, smiling when Canach looked at him. Perhaps Ashal and Luna hadn’t gone about getting the two to meet in the right way, but they had certainly succeeded in something. And it felt like a beginning. 

“Meet me where the stars meet the ground, tomorrow night?”


End file.
